Harry Potter and Taking Control of Your Own Destiny: Part 4
by neonninja99
Summary: Read as the kids leave Nashfor and make it back to Hogwarts for their third year (second for some) and the prisoner of Azkaban makes an appearance! Read how i twist JK Rowling's third book with lost family and lordships you don't want to miss this! If you haven't read the first three parts then you will be very lost. Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing and a good Draco. Read on! -Gracie
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey here is the first chapter of part four. Now I was thinking that once I have the whole series done, I would put the whole series in one story while editing the chapters to make them more detailed, tell me what you think! –Gracie

Ps here is a recap of the series so far:

Draco is only acting mean, to keep appearances.

Harleigh is the daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange (Not really).

Harry has a little sister named Willow and Hermione has a cousin name Angela.

Harleigh and Draco are Willow and Angela's adoptive parents (In a way)

Harry escaped his abusive relatives a few summers ago and now lives with Hermione, Harleigh and a few others in Nashford manor.

Each bedroom door in Nashford has a few names on them that the kids didn't put there, (Other than Hermione's.)

Draco's father is abusive and Harleigh help get Draco and his mother to safety.

Ryker was dating Harleigh first, then Harleigh broke it off before heading home for the summer.

A few of the kids are starting a band together (It's still unnamed.)

Harleigh kissed Draco in Gringotts.

Ryker and Sophia were at Nashford helping everyone train.

The kids could pass their OWL's easily if they tried.

Dumbledore and his 'light' actions are no good.

Harleigh had a vision of the founders then went to Gringotts and found out some important information on their families.

They are now returning to Hogwarts for their third year.

888

"Harry, Hermione let's go already!" Harleigh called up the stairs.

Everyone else was waiting at the front door with their trunks and some with animals.

"We're coming!" Hermione said as she and Harry came down the stair with their trunks and animal cages floating behind them.

When they went to get schools supplies in Diagon Alley during the summer a couple of the kids got animals.

Hermione, an orange cat named Crookshanks. Willow, a pure black cat named Midnight. Luna, a fluffy white cat named Snow. Angela, a spotted brown owl name Odette. Last but not least Neville got a calico kitten named Patches. He let Trevor go free in the small pond in the backyard. Ryker and Sophia left the day after their visit to the Alley as they wanted to spend time with their parents.

"We're going to be late!" Harleigh said, "John-John!"

The smallest of the Nashford elves appeared.

"Will you do the honors of taking us to an empty compartment on the train?" Harleigh asked.

The little elf nodded.

"Hold on a second," Narcissa said running into the room, followed by a little golden retriever puppy Harleigh and Hermione got Harry for his birthday.

Harleigh knelt down and the puppy ran to her, "Bye, Godric we'll see you at Christmas."

Harry decided to name the pup Godric, after his ancestor Godric Gryffindor and the place his parents died, Godric's Hollow.

"Stand together let me take a picture," Narcissa said holding up her muggle camera.

"Mom," Draco whined.

"Now, squeeze together," Narcissa smiled.

Harleigh picked up the squirming puppy and Draco put his arm around her waist; they stood in the middle with Neville and Luna to their left, Harry and Hermione to their right and Willow and Angela on their knees in front of the couple.

"Say cheese," Narcissa said.

"Cheese," everyone said.

As the camera flashed, Harleigh kissed Draco's cheek.

"Can we go now, Aunt Sissy?" Angela asked.

Over the summer Narcissa had mentioned more than once for the kids, other than Draco, to call her that, the kids, wanting to make their parental figure happy, did.

"Yes go, I'll see you at Christmas," Narcissa said.

Harleigh handed Narcissa Godric before stepping back with her friends.

"Bye Aunt Sissy," Came from Angela, Willow, Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione and Harleigh.

"Bye Mom," Came from Draco.

"Be safe," Narcissa said.

"No promises after all, what's fun without danger," Harleigh laughed, "Take us away John-John!"

And with that they were gone.

888

The eight Hogwarts students appeared in a cramped compartment with their elf and one other person.

"I'm sorry Missy Harls, I couldn't find an empty compartment," john-John bowed his head.

Harleigh enlarged the compartment before looking at the elf, "Hey it's okay, you did your best right?" The little elf nodded, "Then that's all that matters, right guys?"

The kids nodded.

John-John's face brightened.

"Now go back to your mother and be good," Harleigh said before John-John popped away.

"What are we going to do about him?" Willow asked motioning the sleeping professor at the end of the large compartment.

"Well first we can all sit and relax, and if he wakes up we can tell him one of the older students helped us," Harleigh said.

After that they broke off into smaller groups of conversations, about an hour later the lights went out and it was cold.

"What's going on?" Angela asked scared.

"Come here, hone," Willow said pulling the scared eleven year old into a hug.

A dark ghost like creature came into their compartment and both Harleigh and Harry collapsed.

"Expecto patronum!" The now awake professor yelled the spell. A silver Lion made of a mist-like substance came out of the professor's wand. "Is everyone alright?"

"Other than the two unconscious people?" Draco hissed, he placed Harleigh's head in his lap.

Harleigh's eyes fluttered open, "What happened?" Draco pulled her in a tight hug.

Harry sat up, also awake, "Where's th-that..."

"Thing," Harleigh finished.

"Yeah, and who screamed," Harry asked as Hermione helped him back on a seat because he fell off when he when unconscious.

"No one screamed Harry," Hermione said sitting beside Harry, not letting go of his hand.

"But, I heard it too," Harleigh said sitting on Draco's lap across from them, "It sounded like a..."

"Woman?" The professor asked.

"Yeah," Harleigh looked at him, "How did you know?"

"No reason," He said pushing a chunk of chocolate in Harleigh and Harry's hands, "Here, it helps."

"Not to be rude or anything, sir, but who are you? And why did you take the train with us?" Angela asked.

"To answer your first question I'm the defence against the dark arts teacher and my name is..." He was about to answer but a voice came from down the hallway.

"Ten minutes until we reach the station, change into your robes."

"Well I guess you'll find out at Hogwarts, I'm going to make sure everyone's alright," He left.

"Well okay then," Harleigh said, "I'll conjure a divider."

A black divider appeared and the girls went behind it to get changed while the boys got changed on the other side.

Ten minutes later they said goodbye to Angela and loaded the carriages to ride up to Hogwarts.

AN: I know this chapter wasn't the longest and the characters didn't get very far but it was necessary. Tell me what you think. Thx for your time and I hoped you have enjoyed the series so far, -Gracie James


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy please tell me what you think, good or bad I don't care... I just need feedback for any of the stories. I know some of you are waiting to see your characters show up in the story and they will, they may not be the same age as you wanted but they will show up soon if not this chapter. Thx, -Gracie James.

The sorting hat just finished its yearly song and McGonagall was calling up this year's first years.

"Alexander, Jonathan," McGonagall called out.

A lot of names were called out some of which were Jan Kowalski, Kurogane Shikyo and Catelyn Snow for Ravenclaw. Periwinkle Trivorvus for Hufflepuff. Eponine Klosavi, Lyra Rydel and Elsa Summers for Gryffindor. But most importantly Angela joined most of her friends in Gryffindor.

"Welcome," Dumbledore yelled gaining everyone's attention, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious, I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast," Harleigh rolled her eyes at the headmaster who cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"This is ridicules," Harleigh whispered to Luna who was sitting to her left.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises, or even invisibility cloaks," He looked to Harry, "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure no student runs foul of the dementors."

Harleigh saw Percy puff out his chest and said, "Yep we're screwed," causing her friends to laugh.

Dumbledore shot the group of laughing Gryffindors a look before continuing, "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of defence against the dark arts teacher."

Lupin stood and Harleigh stared at the man in shook.

Lupin's eyes traveled around the Great Hall, landing on the group of Gryffindors that he saved on the train, his eyes lingered on Harleigh for a moment before he sat down.

If looks could kill, Snape would have murdered the new professor ten times over by now... both Hermione and Harry noticed this.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Dumbledore said.

Hagrid stood almost knocking the table over before quickly sitting down.

"We should have known," Willow said, "Who else would give us a book that could bite."

The kids laughed.

"Well I think that's everything of importance... Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore raised his hands and food appeared.

Harleigh felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see two identical red heads.

"May I help you?" Harleigh asked.

"We need to speak to you and your friends in private," One said.

"Meet us in the common room at midnight," The other continued.

"It's important," The first one spoke again.

"Trust us," They both said returning to their seats down the table.

Harleigh was friends with the Weasley twins in her first year but became distant and eventually stopped talking to the two of them.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, sitting beside Hermione across from Harleigh.

"They want to meet all of us in the common room at midnight," Harleigh explained.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"They didn't say, but it must be important," Harleigh said before filling her plate will all the delicious Hogwarts food she missed over the summer.

888

Midnight on the dot, was when the twins entered the Gryffindor common room; waiting for them was Neville, Luna, Willow, Angela, Hermione, Harry, Harleigh and even Draco.

"So what's up?" Harleigh asked standing up from one of the chairs she was sharing with Draco by the fire.

Everyone else was scattered across the room, either sitting on couches, chairs or the floor.

"What's the snake doing here?" Fred asked.

"Relax, I mean no harm," Draco said in his defence.

"You said for my friends to meet you here," Harleigh said and looked at Draco when she said... "I thought that meant my boyfriend too."

"Well okay," George said.

"Let's get started," Fred said, "Our mother, Ron and Ginny are planning to give love potions to Harry and Hermione."

"What? How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because she wants us to give some to Harleigh and Willow too," George said.

Harleigh looked shocked and Draco looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off until Harleigh grabbed his hand in hers.

"We would never do anything to hurt you guys," Fred continued.

"But, we don't know what to do," George said.

"If our mother finds out what we did, she'll kill us," They both said.

"We won't let that happen," Neville spoke up, he grabbed his wand and it light up as he said, "I, Neville Longbottom, Head of House of Longbottom and Hufflepuff here by place, George and Fredrick Weasley under the protection of the house of Hufflepuff."

"I, Draco Malfoy, Head of House of Slytherin here by place, George and Fredrick Weasley under the protection of the house of Slytherin," Draco said.

This started a trend and everyone put them under the protection of one of their houses.

"I, Harleigh Pendragon, Head of House of Pendragon here by place, George and Fredrick Weasley under the protection of the royal house of Pendragon," Harleigh said.

Fred and George's eyes widened and they bowed, "Your majesty."

"Sod off you two," Harleigh laughed, "You can't tell anyone about this, not even any one in your family or your friends."

"Don't tell your friends what?" A voice came from the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Alyssa, nothing," George said.

Alyssa O'Brian was the twins best friend next to Lee Jordan, she was in their yea and Fred had a major crush on the girl.

"What's going on down here?" Alyssa asked.

Harleigh stared at the twins before saying, "We were just placing the twins under protection from their family."

Everyone looked at Harleigh.

"What?" Harleigh asked.

"What does that mean, being put under the protection of the house? Why do they need it?" Alyssa asked walking closer to the group.

"We've just run into some trouble with their mother and younger siblings and we don't want the twins to get hurt," Harleigh explained.

"So if something happens to them, whoever did it has to answer to us," Harry finished.

"Oh, okay," Alyssa said not fully getting it.

""We'll be fine Alyssa," Fred said, "We'll explain more to you tomorrow."

"Just go back to bed," George finished.

The girl nodded and headed back up the stairs.

888

"Harleigh you have to go in sometime," Hermione said trying to get her friend to go into the defence against the dark arts class.

"If he is who I think he is then I don't want to," Harleigh said.

"Come on Harls, he could be your father," Harry said.

"If he is my father he had 12 years to come and save me from that witch, instead I had to suffer," Harleigh yelled, "I don't want to see the man who could have put me there, I don't want to."

A tear slipped down Harleigh's face and Draco pulled her into a hug.

"Class is about to start," Draco said, "You guys go I'll stay here with her and see if I can get her to go in."

AN: So how long do you think it will take for Lupin to notice that Harleigh is his daughter? Or does he already know? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please, tell me what you think, -Gracie James


	3. Chapter 3

An: Here is the next chapter I know there was a little wait between them but here it is! I realize that I forgot a disclaimer in both the first and second chapters, so I don't own Harry Potter but I hope you enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed the series! –Gracie James.

"Harleigh..." Draco sighed.

"No I... please Draco, I don't think I could go in there and control myself," Harleigh said.

"Okay, how this we sit in the back, together," Draco said.

"But Draco, Pansy, your friends...," Harleigh said.

Draco put his hand gently under Harleigh's chin to get her to look into his silver eyes, "I don't care about them at the moment, I care about you. When you said I was your boyfriend to the Weasley Twins my heart skipped a beat, and the fact that when you smile at me, or when I hear you laugh does that to me," he took a deep breath, "I think I love you."

"I-I-I," Harleigh stuttered, "I don't know."

"Excuse me," They heard from the door, where Professor Lupin stood, "Class has started."

Draco and Harleigh quietly followed the professor into the class. Harleigh never looked at Lupin.

"Okay now that everyone is here, we can start," Lupin said.

Harleigh and Draco sat like Draco said in the back.

"We'll do a roll call then start," Lupin said pulling out a scroll from his robes pocket, "Lavender Brown." "Here."

"Millicent Blustrode." "Here."

"Vincent Crabbe." "Yeah."

"Tracy Davis." "Here."

"Sheamus Finnigan." "Here."

"Gregory Goyle." "Hmm."

"Hermione Granger." "Present."

"How did she get here?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry ignored the Slytherin red head and listened for his name.

"Daphne Greengrass." "Yes."

"Harleigh LeStrange."

There was no answer.

"Harleigh LeStrange."

The whole class was looking at Harleigh.

"Sorry no Harleigh LeStrange here," Harleigh said.

"Then who might you be?" Lupin asked walking to where Draco and Harleigh sat.

"I bet you won't find my legal name on that list of yours," Harleigh said her arms crossed.

"Do I need to send you to the Headmaster?"asked Lupin.

Harleigh couldn't control her laughter.

"Harleigh be serious," Draco elbowed her in the side.

"So you are Harleigh LeStrange," Lupin crossed his arms.

"No, sir all due respect, I'm not," Harleigh said.

"Then who are you?" Lupin asked but Harleigh didn't answer, "Alright then, I want you to stay after class to talk and that would be 20 points from Gryffindor."

He continued with his list.

"Neville Longbottom." "Here."

"Draco Malfoy."

No answer.

"Is this a game you are playing? See me after Mr. Malfoy and twenty points from Slytherin."

"Theodore Nott." "Yep."

"Pansy Parkinson." "Here."

Pansy's eyes never left Draco and Harry since they entered the room.

"Parvati Patil." "Here."

"Harry ... Potter." "Hello-o-oh."

"Dean Thomas." This went on naming all 19 of his DADA students.

"Now that I know you're all here, follow me please," Lupin waved the kids into an almost empty room down the corridor.

All the students gather around their professor and an old wardrobe with mirrors as doors.

"Can anyone tell me what's inside?" Lupin asked.

Hermione, Harleigh, Draco, Harry and Neville all put their hands up.

"Mr. Potter?"

"A boggart," Harry said thinking back to his lessons with Narcissa.

"Correct Mr. Potter. And can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin asked.

"No one knows," Harleigh answered, "Boggarts are shape shifters."

"No one knows what they look like exactly, they take the shape of whatever the particular person fears the most," Hermione continued.

"That's what makes them h most...," Harleigh was cut off by Lupin.

"The most terrifying, yes," Lupin finished.

Harleigh glared at the professor.

"A very simple charm exists to repel a boggart," Lupin continued, he walked over to the wardrobe and it shock, "Let's practice it now, without wands please. After me... riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," The class repeated.

"Very good, a little loader," Lupin instructed, "Very clear, listen, riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," The class repeated.

"I feel ridiculous," Harleigh crossed her arms.

"Very good, so much for the easy part, for the incantation alone is not enough, what really finishes a boggart is laughter, you need to find the new shape truly amusing, let me explain, Harleigh since you think this is ridiculous, why don't you step forward please," Lupin motioned to Harleigh.

"Okay," Harleigh said uncrossing her arms and stepping away from her friends and out of the group.

"Now what frightens you most of all?" Lupin asked.

Harleigh just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay then I want you to picture what would make you fear as you say ridiculous, clearly in your mind, now when I open that wardrobe, I want that picture clear in your mind," Lupin slowly instructed.

"Okay, picture my worst nightmare into something hilarious, got it," Harleigh rolled her eyes.

""Okay good, wand ready," Lupin pulled out his wand as did Harleigh, 'One, two, three...," And the wardrobe opened.

Bellatrix LeStrange stepped out.

"You little brat!" The boggart Bellatrix yelled, "No one will ever love you! All of your so called 'friends' lie they don't care about you!"

"We care about you Harleigh," Yelled Hermione.

"Don't let it get to you," Neville yelled.

"We're here for you!" Harry yelled.

"Lies, they all lie, they can't love you; your parents didn't even love you. They left you on my door step, to be mine FOREVER!" Boggart Bella yelled.

"I love you," Draco whispered into Harleigh's ear.

"Riddikulus!" Bellatrix's normal black attire changed, she now wore a diaper and a small pink shirt, with a bottle in one hand and a rattle in the other.

The class erupted in laughter and Boggart Bella changed as the next student stepped forward.

AN: Here you go, tell me what you think about Harleigh's boggart and why Lupin didn't intervene like he did with Harry in the movies. Thx, -Gracie!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I have written another chapter for you guys to read. Thank you for all your support in the series so far and for your time in reading this. I don't own Harry Potter but I would love to. Thx and enjoy! –Gracie.

Ps. There are swearing in this chapter, but the rating is T.

The rest of the class went somewhat smoothly, with Lupin having to step in front of Harry's boggart, a dementor. When the class was dismissed, like requested, Harleigh and Draco stayed behind.

"So, what can we do for you professor?" Harleigh asked.

"You can tell me your last names so I can change them on my parchment," Lupin said calmly.

"And what if we don't want to do that?" Harleigh asked.

"Harleigh...," Draco whined.

"I'll just go see what Professor Dumbledore feels about this situation," Lupin said.

Harleigh gave Lupin a strange look before she said, "No need to get the old fart involved with this."

"You will talk about the Headmaster with respect young lady," Lupin said losing his patience.

"I only respect those who deserve it," Harleigh crossed her arms across her chest.

Draco just stood and watched his girlfriend and her seemly oblivious father.

"Professor Dumbledore more than deserves your respect!" Lupin yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're not my father!" Harleigh ran from the room leaving Lupin standing there with Draco, shocked.

"I'm sorry professor, we just had our last names legally change this summer," Draco calmly said, as he pulled out a small slip of parchment and wrote both his and Harleigh's legal names on it and handed it to the still shock professor before leaving to find his girlfriend.

888

Draco ran down the corridor to meet up with Harleigh, "Harleigh wait!"

"No, Draco! He had no right," Harleigh yelled a tear left Harleigh's eye, "He has... no... right."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harleigh and whispered in her hair, "I know, I know."

After a few minutes Draco suggested walking back to Gryffindor common room until dinner.

Walking past Dumbledore's Harleigh heard two voices.

"Shh," She hushed.

"But I don't hear anything," Draco said.

"Well if you don't be quiet I won't be able to hear either," Harleigh whispered loudly.

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"I don't understand, my boy," Dumbledore said.

"Bullshit you don't understand!" Lupin yelled.

888

Lupin smacked his hands down on hard.

"Remus, please calm down," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I will not calm down, you kept her from me!" Remus' face reddened.

"Sit down!" Dumbledore stood from his throne like seat.

"You told me she was dead!" Remus yelled ignoring Dumbledore.

"It was for the...," Remus cut him off.

"Don't you dare say greater good, old man, she is my daughter! My last connection to Noelle!" Lupin yelled.

"I'm sorry Remus, obliviate!" Dumbledore pulled his wand on Lupin.

888

"Don't you dare say greater good, old man, she is my daughter!" Harleigh didn't hear anything after that, she just ran away with Draco trailing behind her.

"Just go please Draco," She kissed his cheek; "I want to be alone."

888

An hour later the Great Hall was in full swing for dinner and Harleigh was still nowhere to be found.

Lupin sat at I spot at the professors' table, looking around at the tables.

"Remus, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I'm not," Remus hissed, "Have you seen Harleigh?"

"The young Miss LeStrange?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, she isn't here," Lupin asked still looking around the room.

"Maybe she will come later," McGonagall said.

Sprout asked sitting down with her friends, "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Lux," Was all he said.

"You think Harleigh is Lux?" McGonagall asked.

"I know Harleigh is Lux," He said not looking at the two woman sitting on either side of him.

"Dumbledore...," Sprout said.

"For the greater good," Lupin sighed, "How am I going to tell her, she thinks I left her with Bellatrix."

McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder, "She'll understand Remus,"

"But what if she doesn't," Lupin said running his hand through his hair, "I haven't even seen Harleigh since class."

"Why don't we ask, young Misters Potter, Malfoy or Miss Granger?" Sprout asked.

"Draco Malfoy is no longer a Malfoy," Lupin said, "He told me he and Harleigh legally changed their last names during the summer."

Lupin pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to sprout to his left.

Sprout looked at the parchment in shock before handing it past Lupin to McGonagall.

"Slytherin? Pendragon?" McGonagall asked confused, "How?"

"It looks like Dumbledore hid more than just my daughter," Lupin said.

"Wait, Slytherin does that mean...?" Sprout asked.

"Yes, I believe the other heirs and their mates are at Hogwarts, who they are, I don't know, but I have some theories," Lupin said, "I'm going to ask Lord Slytherin if he's seen my daughter."

888

Draco was sitting at Slytherin table.

"Come on Dracie, just dump the stupid slut and be with me," Pansy was all over Draco, making him red in the face, "We are bound to be together, its destiny."

Draco was sitting with Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle; not by choice, if he had a choice he would be with Harleigh having dinner by the lake under the tree.

"Come on Dracie," Pansy whined.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said knowing Draco probably didn't want people to know of his last name change since he was so secretive when telling Lupin, "Can I walk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure professor," Draco pulled his arm out of Pansy's grasp before getting up and following Lupin out of the Great Hall.

"What can I do for you professor?" Draco asked.

Lupin looked around seeing no one, he started to talk, "Where's Harleigh?"

"I haven't seen her since earlier, after class I was walking her back to Gryffindor tower, when we past Dumbledore's office; she said she heard something from the office and after a while she just ran away saying she wanted to be alone," Draco explained.

"She must have heard," Lupin said, "Oh no."

"What?" Draco asked in worry.

"She must have heard me confront Dumbledore about her," Lupin said, 'Dumbledore tried to Obliviate me but it didn't work, I don't know why or how."

"Why are you telling me all of this professor?" Draco asked curiously.

"I need your help to find my daughter, before Dumbledore gets to her," Lupin said heading down a corridor.

"Your daughter? So it's true," Draco asked running down the corridor after him.

888

"Harleigh! Harleigh!" Draco and Lupin called. They were standing at the main doorway to Hogwarts, looking out to the fields, the moon shining on them.

From behind them they heard, "Why?" from within the school.

They turned to see Harleigh standing there, her reddish brown hair in tangles and tears stains streaking her cheeks. Her white blouse was cover in dirt and only partly tucked into her skirt, the trim of her skirt was shredded. Harleigh's white knee high socks were gone along with her shoes and her robes.

"Why does it always happen to me?" Harleigh fell to her knees. Draco took off his robes and wrapped it around Harleigh.

Draco ran to her side, sitting beside his hysterical girlfriend with his arms wrapped her. Harleigh leaned into Draco, letting herself cry once more.

Lupin didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to comfort his daughter, for Christ's sake he doesn't even know her; all he could do was watch the young Slytherin do the job he should have been doing her whole life.

Draco looked up at Lupin and slightly moved his head as if to say 'come here'. Lupin slowly took a few steps towards the couple.

"Harleigh," Draco whispered into her ear.

Harleigh slowly looked toward Lupin, who slumped to his knees. Harleigh gave him a small smile before leaving Draco's arms and into her father's.

Harleigh placed her head on Lupin's chest. Lupin consciously put his arms around Harleigh.

"Shh, I've got you now, it's okay," Lupin soothed his daughter, "I'm never going to leave you again, I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I'm going to head to bed, professor," Draco kissed the top of Harleigh's now asleep head.

"I'm going to take Harleigh back to Gryffindor," Lupin carefully stood picking Harleigh up in the process.

Lupin and Draco walked in silence splitting up to go their separate ways.

Once Lupin entered Gryffindor common room, he placed his sleeping daughter on one of the couch.

Lupin noticed the necklace around Harleigh's neck, "Noelle," he whispered rubbing his finger across the wolf pendent. He transfigured one of the many pillows into a warm Gryffindor coloured blanket for Harleigh since he isn't allowed up into the girls dorms and it was too late at night for someone to take her up there.

Not wanting to wake up Harleigh he turned to leave but something caught his wrist. Lupin looked down to see his daughter staring up at him.

"Please don't leave, I just got you back," She whispered.

Lupin nodded.

Harleigh sat up and Lupin sat in the spot Harleigh had her head was. Removing the pillow that was behind his back Lupin placed it on his lap and gently patted it.

Harleigh, understanding what that meant, placed her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Lupin ran his fingers through Harleigh's hair, he whispered, "I'm sorry," Before they both fell asleep.

AN: here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I was thinking of calling Lupin Remus from now on because he is more of a main character., tell me what you think, -Gracie.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the next chapter! I don't own HP but I hope you enjoy none the less. Thx and enjoy! –G M J.

Harry was standing beside the couch watching one of his best friends and her newly found father sleep, when Hermione came down the stairs behind him.

"Hey Harry, have you see Harleigh she didn't come up last night?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Shh," Harry waved her over and pointed at the two on the couch.

"Oh, that sweet," Hermione said.

"Hey guys what's up," Neville and Luna came into the common room through the portrait.

"Shh," Hermione pointed to the couch's sleeping occupents.

"How nice, Harleigh deserves to have him in her life," Luna said. Luna had slowly lost her loony like barrier that she used to protect herself.

"We should wake them up, so they can eat breakfast." Neville said, "We just left and most people have come and gone."

Harry nodded as he placed his hand on Remus's shoulder. "Hey Professor," he gently shook the man awake.

At Remus's movements, Harleigh woke up to see most of her friends around her.

"Hey guys," Harleigh said sitting up and off her father.

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

"About 10," Hermione answered.

"Oh no, Harleigh you missed breakfast," Remus said.

Harleigh yawned, "It doesn't matter," She smiled, "That was the best night's sleep I've had in a while."

"Hey guys," The Weasley twins entered and said in union.

"Hey," They all said back.

"You guys missed breakfast," George said.

"Yeah," Harleigh sighed wrapping the Slytherin robes, Draco gave her the night before, tighter around herself. When she stood she winced.

Remus placed a hand on her back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harleigh said, "I'm going to go get dressed."

Harleigh left.

"Hey Potter," Fred said.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" George said.

Harry and the twins walked over to the corner.

"Is this about your brother and sister?" Harry asked.

"No, but we wanted to give you this," Fred whispered as he handed Harry a folded piece of parchment.

"It's a map of Hogwarts, it shows where everyone is, and passages out of Hogwarts, use it to avoid our siblings or," George continued.

"To travel around after dark," Fred whispered.

"Or whatever you need," They whispered together.

"To bring up the map say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' while tapping your wand," George whispered.

"To close it say 'mischief managed' again tapping your wand on it," Fred whispered.

"Take your friends down to the kitchen, behind the portrait of a fruit bowl, the password is," George said.

"Hoggy- warts," They said together.

Harry headed back to the group by the couch and the twins went up to the dorms.

When Harleigh came back downstairs, she still had Draco's robes on.

Remus had left before she came down.

"Where's Remus?" Harleigh asked.

"He left, he said he had to prep for his classes on Monday," Harry answered.

"Oh," Harleigh said.

There was a knock at the portrait.

Harleigh opened the portrait and Draco came in.

"Where were you guys?" Draco asked worried, "Most of you missed breakfast."

"Slept in," Harleigh smiled.

Draco put one arm around Harleigh's waist and kissed her cheek, "You should eat something though."

"Actually, were going down to the Kitchen, if you'd like to join us," Harry said.

"We are?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry looked around seeing no one else in the common room, pulled out the map that he had in his pocket, 'The twins gave it to me it's a map of the school and everyone in it."

"That's cool, can I see it?" Harleigh asked.

"Yeah sure," Harry said before handing Harleigh the parchment, "tap your wand on it and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'."

Harleigh pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her muggle jeans and tapped it on the parchment, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The parchment started to gain ink spots that turned into words and pictures.

Unfolding the parchment Harleigh read from it, "'Missrs Monny, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's map.' This thing is so cool."

888

It didn't take the group that long to get to the kitchens, leaving Luna and Neville behind since they already ate; it was only the four of them.

"Hoggy-warts," Harry announced in front of the portrait of a bowl of fruit.

The portrait faded and showed the little elf sized passage way.

The group of four ducked as they walked into the kitchen. There about twenty house elves all stopped what they were doing to look at the four third years.

The smallest elf to a step forward, "What can the house elves of Hogwarts do for the heirs?"

Harleigh and Hermione walked forward towards the smallest elf.

Harleigh knelt down and stuck out her hand, "MY name is Harleigh and who are you."

The little elf timidly shook Harleigh's hand, "I's is Misty, we is happy to have the heir and the princess here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Misty, me and my friends missed breakfast, if you guys aren't busy can we get something to eat?" Hermione said.

"We woulds do any things for yous," Misty said.

"Also can you send some breakfast to Professor Lupin, he missed breakfast too?" Harleigh asked, some house elves went to work on cooking the breakfast.

"Of course, wes gives the father of the Princess breakfast," Misty said.

"You know?" Harleigh asked.

Another older looking elf stepped forward, "Of course wes knows, house elves can reads magic auras, and yous has werewolf aura."

"Werewolf?" Harleigh asked.

"Yes, Remus Lupin is a werewolf," The older elf said.

"Can I ask your name?" Harleigh asked.

"Mys name is, Head Chef Timber," He said.

"Can I call you Timber?" The house elf nodded, "If I were to ask you some questions about house elves and their history, would you teach us?"

"Of course you highness, if not I's, another house elf would teach you," Timber said.

"You foods is readys," Another elf said.

"Timber can we eat in here?" Harry asked.

"You may," with a snap of the old elves fingers a small square table with four chair appeared and elves started placing food on it.

"Can you pop me in a quill and parchment? I would like to write a note for Remus' food," Harleigh asked.

Timber snapped his fingers once more and the quill and parchment appeared in his hand, the kind old elf then gently handed them to Harleigh.

Harleigh quickly wrote something down and handed it to Misty who placed it with Remus's food before popping it away.

On one side of the table sat Draco and Harleigh, on the other Hermione and Harry. Harleigh pushed her chair closer to Draco's and held his hand as they ate.

888

Remus was in his office working on his plan for Monday's classes, when a tray of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. He smiled when he noticed the note on the tray.

It read...

'Sorry for making you miss breakfast... see you soon, -H'

No matter how many students he knew with their first names starting with H, he knew this was from his long lost daughter.

Remus smiled to himself once more but it disappeared when someone entered his office and everything went black.

AN: Oh no, what happened to Remus! Please tell me what you think, I am losing inspiration here people, and no matter how much I love the world I've created for these characters, my writing is going to start to suck, so please review, thx! –Gracie.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, it's been a while since I got my last review, is it because you don't like my story? Is it because my writing sucks? Please, good or bad I need feedback. –Gracie

PS. If you recognize something from this story, then I probably don't own it.

"What do you mean you let her leave!" Draco yelled, but it wasn't the 13 year old Draco, but one that looked about 17.

"I'm sorry M'Lord, I couldn't stop her," Madam Pomfrey said.

The sharp cry of a baby rang through the hospital wing.

"You better hope that the mother of my new born child doesn't get hurt," He said before storming out, leaving Poppy Pomfrey with a worried look on her face.

Draco ran back into what looked like a battle field that was scattered around the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Harry!" Draco yelled spotting the dark hair teen running up the large stairwell, "Have you seen Harleigh?"

Harry had to stop for a moment to ketch his breath, "No, not since she was sent to the hospital wing... I'm sorry Draco but I have to go," Then he too stormed off.

"Damn it Harleigh," Draco cursed under his breath.

"Draco watch out," Draco turned to see a death eater standing right behind him, with his wand drawn.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to see you again now it's time for you to die," The death eater said, "Avada K-"

"Nooo," Draco heard, from the same voice that told him to watch out, Harleigh.

The next thing Draco knew, he was on the ground, the love of his life laid unmoving beside him.

"NO!" Draco sat up with a yell.

"Draco man, are you okay?" Blaise asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Draco said shaking, "what time is it?'

"Eight thirty," Blaise said, tying his tie around his neck.

Draco kicked off his blanket and quickly got ready.

"Whoa, what's with the rush?" Blaise asked.

"I have to go," Draco quickly pulled up his pants and buttoned up his shirt. He finished getting ready, his hair was as messed up as Harry's usually is and Harleigh still had his robes.

Draco ran almost all the way to the Great Hall, when he spotted Harleigh and their friends leaving it.

"Whoa," Harleigh said when Draco crushed her in a hug, "Are you alright Draco," Harleigh laughed slightly.

"Nothing, just a nightmare," He said pulling away from here.

"You missed breakfast," She pulled a bagel out of the Slytherin robes she was wearing, "Here eat it."

"We have to go to potions before we're late, and Snape takes points from Gryffindor," Harry said.

The group of headed towards their classes, Willow and Luna going one way, Angela going another and the rest headed to the dungeons for potions.

"Well it nice for you to join us," Snape snarled,

"It's not like we're late," Harleigh said under her breath, but Snape heard it.

"That will, be ten points from Gryffindor, Miss LeStrange, I don't care who you think you are, you don't talk to a Professor that way," Snape snarled.

"Do I have to get the rule book out Snape?" Harleigh said in a condescending tone.

"Why you little-," Snape's face went beat red.

"Tisk, tisk, Snivilius, that's no way to talk to a student, anyhow, to take away points you have to use the student's legal name," Harleigh smiled at Snape's ever reddening face, "I'm no longer Harleigh LeStrange, therefore your point deduction is invalid."

The Gryffindor's were clapping and cheering at Snape's defeat.

"To the Headmaster's office now!"

"Excuse me if you don't mind me saying professor," Harry said calmly.

"Potter," Snape hissed under his breath.

"You have no right to send her there, she hasn't done anything wrong," Harry said his grin never leaving his face.

"Potter you can join her too," Snape sneered, "Now, is there anyone else who will like to join them?"

"Why not," Neville shrugged.

"Um, okay," Hermione said unsure about acting like that to a professor.

"I'm in," Draco smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy you can stay, the rest leave!" Snape hissed.

"Nah, I'm good," Draco smiled leaving with his our friends.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape yelled, "Mr. Malfoy!"

888

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice was heard outside the door.

The four Gryffindors and one Slytherin walked into the Headmasters office.

"Ah, Professor Snape just flood me," Dumbledore informed, "Please take a seat."

Two couches appeared in a V-shape facing the headmaster's desk, the five sat down, Neville Harleigh and Draco on one and Harry and Hermione on the other.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes sparkling.

"To hell if you don't know," Harleigh stood from her spot between Draco and Neville.

"Miss LeStrange," Dumbledore said in a warring tone.

"You bloody old fool, how can you do this? You know very well that my last name isn't 'LeStrange'," Harleigh yelled.

Draco placed his hand on her arm, calming Harleigh enough to get her to sit.

"Then will you be kind enough to tell me what it is, my girl?" His eyes twinkle again causing Harleigh's anger to rise.

"No," Was all she said.

"No? And why not?" Dumbledore asked.

The other four students didn't want to say anything just in case they made it worse.

Harleigh's face was beat red, "Because old man, I do not have to."

"It seem that you do, young lady, since leaving your Mother's care, I became your guardian, along with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled.

Harleigh stood and things on the walls started to shake, the inhabitants of the portraits fled in fear and Fawkes left in a gust of fire.

"Miss LeStrange you need to control yourself," Dumbledore yelled over the rumbling of the room.

"My name is not LeStrange!" The rumbling and shaking got worse.

Draco stood and wrapped his arms around her, "Harleigh breath," The shaking settled, "We better get out of here."

AN: Here you guys go. What do you think is going to happen with the Dumbledore situation? Aren't young Lords and Ladys technically of age? What about Remus? I guess you'll have to wait! –Gracie

Ps. I write much faster with reviews J


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here is the next chapter! Please review, I don't want to stoop to begging but, inspiration isn't that easy to come by... anyways moving on, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything of the sorts. Love you guys –Grace Marie.

Harleigh and Draco left first followed shortly by the others.

"Harleigh are you alright," Draco asked, he had his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Harleigh shook her head furiously, her reddish curls bounced around.

"What happened in there?" Neville asked as the gargoyle closed behind him, Harry and Hermione.

"Nothing," Harleigh snapped, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that,"

"It's alright," Neville said, "We all get mad."

Harleigh sniffled and hugged the chubby boy, "I'm just sorry."

"I think we should inform Harleigh's dad about what Dumbles said," Draco said.

Harleigh nodded and took a hold of Draco's hand and lead them down to her Father's office.

888

"Remus... Remus!" Harleigh called out as they looked around the classroom and office for Remus.

Once entering the office they saw Remus's chair knocked over, his paper's everywhere and the breakfast Harleigh sent him was un-eaten.

Upon the mess on his desk was a neatly folded note with both Harry and Harleigh's names on it.

"Harry," Harleigh's hand shook as she pointed at the note.

Harry picked it up and read it out load.

"By now you must no, the werewolf has been taken, we will return him upon Harry Potter's surrender to the Dark Lord and Harleigh's return to the LeStrange's. Meet in Knockturn Alley at midnight tonight or your father is dead," Harry read.

When he looked up all his friends were in the room. Hermione and Harleigh had tears running down their faces and Harleigh was in Draco's arms.

Harleigh left Draco's embrace, whipped the tears of her face and said, "Okay, I have about 14 hours to come up with a plan and get to Knockturn Alley."

"Are you crazy, upon seeing you or Harry they'll take you and hurt you!" Draco yelled.

"He's my father Draco, I just found him! He will not die for my sake," Harleigh turned to look at Harry, "And you are not going."

"What!?" Harry said shocked, "You aren't doing this alone."

"We are going with you," Hermione said.

"You saved us from our parents at your expense," Harry continued.

"Now let us help you," Neville said.

"No, none of you are getting hurt, you are staying here!" Harleigh yelled and started to leave.

"Harleigh!" Draco yelled.

Harleigh turned on her heals.

"We are not leaving you, especially me," Draco pointed to himself when he said me.

"Draco...," Harleigh said.

"No Harleigh! I am in love with you and I will never leave you," Draco walked towards Harleigh his voice softening with every step, "Ever ..."

"Guys, I-I-I-," Harleigh stuttered, "I don't want you to get hurt, you guys were my first friends, your my family."

"We'll stand by you no matter what," Draco said.

"You're like a sister to me," Hermione said.

"We'd never leave you alone," Neville said.

"But we'd better tell the others," Harry said.

888

"What? What do you mean? Who is it? How did they get into the school?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, for all we know they could have already have been in the school," Harleigh said.

They were alone in the common room an hour later. Harleigh was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"We have to do something," Harleigh said almost tarring out her hair.

Draco got up and hugged Harleigh, he whispered, "Shh, breath," Into her hair.

"I have an idea."

888

11:55 that night the plan was set, Harry and Harleigh stood in the alcove between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley facing away from Knockturn.

"Well, look who we have here," A deep raspy, male voice said from the Knockturn side.

The evil laugh of Bellatrix rang through their ears causing a shiver to run down Harleigh's back.

Harry and Harleigh slowly turned around.

888

7 hours earlier.

"Excuse me can you please explain to me again why I can't inform the Headmaster about this," McGonagall said her hands on her hips and her tone stern.

The eight children were in her office and just finished explaining that Remus is missing and about the note.

"Because Professor, he tried to kill Willow," Harleigh explained.

"And he was going to use god knows what bloody spell he was going to use on Harleigh," Willow said.

"No, I don't believe it, the headmaster would never do that," McGonagall said.

"Believe it or not Professor, we need your help," Neville said.

"Not Dumbledore's," Luna stepped forward and locked hands with Neville.

"Woo you go girl," Harleigh clapped.

"Harleigh," Willow said.

"Not the time?" Harleigh said, "Yeah I got it."

"Professor, if you aren't willing to help us we can go elsewhere," Harry said, "Harleigh's father is in trouble, and we have 7 hours to make a plan and get to Knockturn Alley."

"Wait I thought Remus is missing," McGonagall said confused.

"You don't know do you?" Harleigh asked, McGonagall's still confused expression gave Harleigh an answer, "Remus Lupin is my biological father. Dumbledore knew, he also knew about Harry and Willow being siblings and sealed the Potter's Will."

McGonagall's face softened before it reddened with anger, "What do you need me to do?"

"We need backup," Angela said.

"'Backup'?" McGonagall asked confused at the muggle term.

"She means we need more people to help," Willow explained.

"Filius, and Pomona maybe, they can be trusted," McGonagall rubbed her chin in thought.

"What about outside help? Anybody you can trust?" Harleigh asked getting a little despite, "You have to trust them completely and with your life."

"Is there any way we can get whoever it is to take an oath of secretary?" Hermione asked.

"Of course but why?" McGonagall asked.

"We just need to make sure they are trustworthy," Draco said, "We need help and fast; there are some people who say they are here to help but they only want to help themselves."

"Okay, I'll contact Andromeda Tonks her daughter Nymphadora is an Auror, and Amelia Bones," McGonagall suggested.

"Wait, Bones as in Susan's Aunt?" Willow asked.

"Yes, she is head of department of magical law enforcement," McGonagall explained.

Harleigh leaned into Draco a whispered in his ear, "Nymphadora is on a door at Nashford."

"I know," He whispered back.

888

8pm – 4 hours 'til meet

The eight children and four adults were gathered in McGonagall's classroom.

"Excuse me can I talk to Auror Tonks alone?" Harleigh asked.

"Sure kid, but please call me Tonks," Tonks' hair changed from blue to pink. They walked over to the corner.

"Do you know what Nashford Manor is?' Harleigh asked.

"Umm, no sorry, am I suppose to?" Tonks asked.

"So you have no idea that your name is on a bedroom door that I have been living in for like two years?" Harleigh asked in a whisper-ish tone.

"Uh, ... no," Tanks said in confusion.

"Okay then ..." Harleigh said turning around and taking a few steps before Tonks pulled her back.

"Why is my name on a door in your house?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping you did ... I guess we'll have to ask you mother," Harleigh shrugged and they returned to the group.

Harleigh walked over and stood beside Draco, who was helping come up with a plan for Knockturn Alley.

"So does she remember?" Draco asked whispering in Harleigh's right ear.

Harleigh shook her head no and whispered back, "She should remember something, it looked like she had been there for a while, I mean she was seven there has to be something she remembers."

Harleigh was looking over at the group of four adults who were across the room. She decided to see what they were talking about so she listened in.

"I don't get why you won't go to Dumbledore about this," Tonks said.

"Because the children see him untrustworthy," McGonagall said.

"So they're just children Minerva," Amelia said.

"They may not know what they are talking about," Andromeda, or Andy said.

"Yeah, I mean Harleigh just asked me if I knew Nashford Manor and that my name is on a door there," Tonks said.

"Damn it," Harleigh said, Harleigh said rather loudly as everyone looked at her. Harleigh took a few steps towards the adults before saying, "Why won't you believe me!? My father could die, don't you understand that? If you don't want to help then leave!" Harleigh pointed to the door, "Because we are running out of time and my last family member can die."

Harleigh's face was red with anger as a single tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Tonks said.

"If you are really sorry, then trust me when I tell you this I will not be treated like a child because I am young, with or without you I will get my father back," Harleigh said, "So what are you? In or out?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy. Btw More reviews=More chapters. I don't own Harry Potter but like all Potter Heads I do dream of it.

"You know we can't let you leave," The male death eater said to Harry and Harleigh.

"Well we'll see about that," Harleigh smirked.

"You little brat," Bellatrix smacked Harleigh.

Harleigh didn't even flinch but spat in her face instead.

"Harleigh, don't," Harry said.

"Oh, is ickle baby Potter scared," Bellatrix laughed, "Does he miss his mommy and daddy?"

Harry's grip tightened around his wand and the male death eater grabbed him.

"Leave him alone Bellatrix," Harleigh said, "It's me you want."

Bellatrix grabbed Harleigh's arm tightly making the young girl wince, "You got that right."

"Okay you've got us now let my her Father go," Harry said struggling out of the male death eaters grip.

"You really thought we'd let him go," Bellatrix laughed, "You are going to watch him suffer for running away from me little girl."

"Harleigh," They heard Remus yell for his daughter as a pair of Death Eaters brought him closer to the group from the Knockturn Alley side.

"Leave him alone!" Harleigh tugged on her arm and pulled away from Bellatrix, "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's where you are wrong, he is a werewolf don't you know?" Bellatrix said crazily.

"Yeah I do know," Harleigh's eyed her Father. Remus looked down in shame, "And that's wrong, why? He is more human than you!"

"You little bitch!" Bellatrix push Harleigh to the ground.

Both Harry and Remus tried to get to Harleigh but were restrained.

"For that we'll start now," Bellatrix motioned to the Death Eaters who had Lupin.

They pushed him to the ground and crucio'd him, Lupin screamed.

Harleigh was watching from the spot on the ground where Bellatrix pushed her, "No please stop, please."

The sound of multiple apparitions echo throughout the Alley and they were gone.

"Where did they go?" McGonagall said steeping out from the shadows with Tonks, Amelia and Andy.

"Mrs. Bones, is there away to track them?" Hermione asked stepping out with the five other kids.

"On moment," Amelia said. She shut her eyes and concentrated, "I can't seem to sense anything, the area is heavily warded."

"What are we going to do, Harry and Harleigh are there," said Willow.

"We can try to trace their wands but that may take a while, and I have to do paper work and go to the ministry," Amelia said.

"We don't have time, what if they're hurt?" Hermione said.

"We have to do something," Angela said.

"Wait, where's Draco?" Neville asked.

They turned around to see Draco hunched over whimpering.

"Draco!"

888

Harleigh as on the ground bleeding heavily, "Kill m-me p-please," Harleigh struggled to hold her head up as she spit out blood when she spoke.

"Oh no you don't get it, you will join us and serve our lord, your highness," Bellatrix laughed sending another crucio at Harleigh making her squirm and scream.

Across the dark room Harry was pinned to a suit of armor. There was a giant cauldron full of potion.

A rat like human came into the dark room caring a ugly baby like thing, "Today you'll help rise the dark lord."

888

"Draco, Draco can you hear me?" Hermione said gently shaking Draco.

"Dark room, torture, ... AHH." Draco ripped his short blond hair when he screamed.

"Draco, you need to tell us what's going on," Hermione said kneeling down beside the blond Slytherin.

"He's having a vision," Luna said.

"You mean like Harleigh did?" Neville asked, his hand in Luna's.

"Tell us what you see," McGonagall said.

"Dark room, giant cauldron, death eaters... Malfoymanor,peterpettigrew,myfather AAHHH," Draco said.

"We have to go to Malfoy Manor," Tonks said.

"Wait did he say Peter Pettigrew?' Amelia asked.

The adults each grabbed one or two kids and apparitated away.

888

"Harleigh!" Draco ran to the bloody and barley conscious girls.

Harleigh was alone in the room, no one including Harry could be found.

"Harleigh where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

The four adults had their wands out and started to search the basically empty room.

"We're going to search on, six of you stay four of you stay with Harleigh two of you come help find Harry," Tonks said.

Hermione and Willow decided to help find Harry, leaving Draco, Angela, Neville and Luna with Harleigh.

"They'll hurt... ... ... you," Harleigh said quietly.

"So glad you could join us."

Draco turned to the familiar voice, "Father," Draco stood.

"I've seen that you've taking a liking to her highness," Lucius Malfoy said.

"You son of a bitch," Harleigh said spitting out blood.

"Did I say you can speak!" Lucius said he pulled his wand out on the small girl.

"Don't you dare," Draco yelled.

His eyes flashed green and his father flew across the room.

The others including Harry came into the room. Harry was bloodied up and had his arms slung over Hermione and Willow,

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"To hell if I know," Harleigh said as Draco helped her up.

AN: Here you go, I really need you to tell me what you think, if I can't fix anything this story will go nowhere. Thx, and I hoped you enjoyed this double update! –Grace.


	9. Chapter 9

An: Hey guys, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy please review... 3 u guys! -Grace James.

Harleigh's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and looked around the familiar white room... The Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Your awake thank god," Draco stood from his chair and hugged his girlfriend.

Harleigh winced and Draco pulled away.

"Oh, sorry," He said.

"Where's Harry?" Harleigh asked her voice raspy.

"He's alright, he and the others went down for dinner about 5 minutes ago," Draco explained.

"Why didn't you go with tthem?" Harleigh asked.

"Because he has never left your sside, my dear," a voice said from the doors.

Dumbledore...

"What do you want?" Harleigh hissed.

"Calm down Miss LeStr-," Dumbledore was cut off.

"You don't want to finish, Professor for your sake and ours," Harleigh said.

"You and the rest of your friends are to attend detention every night for the rest of the year starting tonight for leaving Hogwarts without the permission of the headmaster and parents," Dumbledore said before bowing his head and leaving.

"Remus!" Harleigh yelled, "Where is he?"

"Don't worry Harls, we got him out after you fell unconscious," Draco said which calmed Harleigh, "He is in the Great Hall with everyone else."

"Look who is finally awake," Mme Pomfrey said as she came out of her office, " Mr. Malfoy I told you to go eat."

"I wanted to be here when she woke up," Draco smiled towards Harleigh.

"Well now that she is awake, I can check her over and hopefully sje can leave," Mme Pomfrey waved her wand over Harleigh and smiled, "You're free to go, bit be careful, I don't want to see any of you in here for at least a month."

888

Once entering the Great Hall, everyone stopped and stared at the couple.

"Do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Harleigh whispered into Draco's ear and he laughed.

"Harleigh, Draco," Hermione and Harry waved them over to the table where they were sitting.

"Thank you, all for helping mme," Harleigh said sitting in the empty spot beside Harry, "especially you," she kissed Harry's cheek, "Oh, Hermione don't get jealous, I won't steal your man."

Everyone in their group, other than Harry and Hermione, burst out in laughter, the other two blushed.

Harleigh looked around the Great Hall, until her eyes fell on her father, "I wonder what's up with Remus, he is acting weird."

And that he was, Remus was sitting nervously fittling with his fingers and not eating.

"Who knows," Draco said looking at the man before going back to eating.

"Yeah, who knows," Harleigh said to herself, putting some chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and carrots on her plate.

888

"What the bloody hell," Harleigh confronted Remus after dinner in an empty corridor.

Remus stopped walking turned to see Harleigh.

"You should watch your language Miss LeStrange," Remus said.

This confused Harleigh, "What are you talking about, you know bloddy well my last name isn't LeStrange, what the heck Remus? "

"Do I have to send you to the Headmaster?" Remus asked.

"He got to you didn't he?" Harleigh started to cry, "What did I ever do to him."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about," Remus said.

"Please you have to believe me, I know about your daughter, Lux," Harleigh plead.

Remus pulled his wand out, "How do you know about her?"

"Because I'm Lux."

"No you're lying, Lux is dead," Remus now also had tears leaving his eyes.

"No, Dumbledore only lead you to believe that, I grew up in the LeStrange home. Please Remus believe," Harleigh tried to convince him.

"I can't."

"Please, I don't know why you don't remember Remus, but I will find out. I need your help, I need you to tell me stories about my mother, Nora. I want to help you with your moon light problem, the one you call your 'furry little problem.' You, sirius, Harry's father and a rat name Peter were a group of pranksters. I want you to teach me to prank... Please Remus believe me," Harleigh said, "You can live with Narcissa, the others and I in Nashford Manor."

"Nashford, how do you know about that?" Remus asked.

"The elves of Nashford were told to appear for the next generation when it was needed," Harleigh explained, "They showed themselves to me."

Remus lowered his wand, "I still don't know."

"I've taken the crown and I will come into my duties when I'm 16," Harleigh said.

"You took on the crown?" Remus said shakily.

"I had to, people were manipulating mime and my friends lives, and I had to do something," Harleigh explained, "Also if you were technical I have two daughters with Draco."

"What?!"

"Relax Remus, they were orphaned and I had to get them out of the home they were staying in. They don't usually give children to unmarried people so Draco helped me," Harleigh eased the man's worries.

"Who?" He asked.

"Willow Potter and Angela Letters."

"Willow, but Albus said she and Harry were together," Remus said.

"Think about it Remus, all the holes in your memory," Harleigh said.

"I-I-I," Remus stuttered.

"I'll leave you to think, if you need me I'll be in Gryffindor," Harleigh waved and left him to think.

888

The next morning Remus was requested to see Dumbledore.

"Come in," The headmaster said when Remus knocked on his office door, "Remus, my dear friend where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Albus, I was just thinking," Remus answered, "Some interesting news has come by me."

"And what would that be my boy?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Nothing of importance Albus," Remus was fighting the anger he had towards the headmaster.

|If you say so …. There is an important announcement at dinner tonight. Please make sure you attend," Dumbledore smiled.

"Sure, see you later Albus," Remus said and left.

888

In the Great Hall, dinner.

"Today I have an announcement, so once everyone has joined us I will begin. If you would stay in your seats until then it would be appreciated," Dumbledore said before sitting back down in his golden throne-like chair.

"I wonder what that could be about," Harry said.

"Who knows," Luna mumbled between bites.

Harleigh wasn't paying attention to her friends, she was watching the empty chair that belongs to her father.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Draco asked taking a hold of Harleigh's hand under the table.

"He isn't here, I'm worried," Harleigh said her eyes not moving from her father's chair.

The doors to the Great Hall opened.

"No need to worry," Draco said.

Harleigh turned her head towards the doors and smiled upon seeing her father enter.

"Alright now that everyone is here, I can start," Dumbledore said standing at the owl podium, "Upon the request of multiple parties, two students will be switching houses."

Everyone started whispering and some even argued.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled causing everyone to be silent and stare at him, "Ronald Weasley will be removed from Slytherin and placed in Gryffindor. Harleigh LeStrange will be moved from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff …."

"Are you bloody kidding me," Harleigh stood from her seat, "What gives you the right to move me from my house, old man?! Are you Mental?! You maybe Headmast but I'm a fucking Princess! So you will sit the fuck down because I am not leaving Gryffindor!"

"Woo," The school clapped and cheered, including some Slytherins.

"Not only will I not move from Gryffindor, Weasley will not join us, because as a headmaster you know you can not change the rules for you manipulative plan. I don't care if expel me from this hell hole, i can learn more from a pomegranate! In all my life I have never seen such a lying, manipulative bastard!"

"Miss LeStrange…."

"My fucking last name is Lupin! But you already knew that, didn't you?" Harleigh yelled her face beet red.

Dumbledore stepped out from behind the owl podium and made his way over to Harleigh, wand pointed at her.

"Albus Dumbledore, put your wand down!"

"Mom," Draco said.

"Aunt Cissy," His friends said.

Narcissa along with Amelia, Tonks a few other aurors and even a few scary looking, armored goblins stood there, wands and swords pointed at the headmaster.

Dumbledore slowly put hi wand to the ground and his hands returned to his sides, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"You pulled a wand on a student … twice," Tonks said as an auror went up and cuffed Dumbledore with magical handcuffs.

"You, Albus Dumbledore, are under arrest, to be tried under wizarding law, for pulling you wand on a minor in you care more than once, attempting the killing curse on the ward of royalty, illegally freezing the will of Lily and James Potter, and illegally taking the guardianship on multiple minors. You will remain under investigation for further crimes," Amelia read a scroll.

"You, Albus Dumbledore, will be tried under goblin law," A goblin stepped forward, "For pulling out a wand in Gringotts bank, attempting to use an illegal curse on a minor and on bank property in front of goblins, you manipulated and stole property of Gringotts customers."

"You can't charge me with anything, I'm Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, trying to look down at them.

"Albus Dumbledore," Harleigh yelled, "I charge you will illegally obliviating a person's memory and for willingly and knowing letting Death Eaters in the school and teaching minor that you are in charge of."

"You're just confused, my dear," Dumbledore said.

"Am I? You erased one, Remus Lupin's, memory of his only child. You employed death eaters, example Snape, Quirrell, you pick!"

"I still don't think you understand, Remus' daughter died the day after she was born," Dumbledore lied.

"You told me he died in childbirth with Noelle," Remus yelled with his wand pointed at Dumbledore as he walked closer to Harleigh and her friends.

Dumbledore didn't know what to say.

"Is there anyway to restore Remus' memory?" Harleigh asked.

"You may have to speak to healers, but i think it is possible your highness," The young aror that cuffed Dumbledore said.

"Oh no, don't…, I do not want to be treated any differently because of who i was born to. I just got lucky with my family," Harleigh said.

AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed! I have been writing during class so the chapter might read a little differently. -Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't want to beg but please review, I know there are still readers out there, I need your help and opinion to make this story better for you and more productive. I don't own Harry Potter, Thx and I hope you enjoy! -Grace.

_HEADMASTER UNDER INVESTIGATION __by Rita Seeker._

_Yesterday young Gryffindor,Harleigh LeStrange, now supposedly Lupin, stood up to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore._

"_She admitted being Royalty," Slytherin Student, Pansy Parkinson said, "I wouldn't believe a single word that comes out of her mouth. She lies to get attention and steal people's boyfriends." When I asked her what she meant by that Miss Parkinson said, "She stole my boyfriend away from me, and trails Potter and Longbottom around school." _

_Headmaster Dumbledore supposedly erased Remus' Lupin's memory. Of what or who you may asked, the young attention seeking Gryffindor, Harleigh LeStrange._

…

"This is fucking ridiculous," Draco said throwing down the daily prophet he was reading onto the Gryffindor common room coffee table.

Harleigh was laying on the couch with her feet over Draco's lap, she looked over the top of her text book at Draco, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not her bloody boyfriend," Draco said rubbing his hands through his platinum blond hair.

Harleigh looked at him with curiosity, "Who?"

"Fucking Parkinson," Draco said standing up.

Harleigh quickly moved her feet off Draco as he stood, she sighed knowing she wouldn't get back to reading. Harleigh placed the text carefully on the table, "What did she do this time?"

"She said you are lying about everything, that you stole me and are trailing around Harry and Neville. Also that you are doing it all for attention," Draco said pacing in front of the fire.

"For one, we all know Harry likes Hermione and Neville likes Luna, and second I'd rather live on the streets than all this be real," Harleigh said standing up and in front of Draco to stop him from pacing.

"What do you mean you rather live on the streets than this be real?" Draco asked confused by what she meant.

"I mean, I'd rather not have someone we are suppose to trust and go to for help to be stealing from us and keeping us from our real families, blood or not. If it weren't for Dumbledore I could have grown up with Remus actually being my father and not some school teacher, or Harry, Willow and even Neville could have been my siblings," Harleigh rambled, "and i wish the prophecy wasn't coming true."

"The prophecy? You mean the one from the founders?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, think about it, four founders and their mates. You're Slytherin, you have me. Harry's Gryffindor and we all know he'll end up with Hermione sooner or later. But what confuses me is that Neville and Luna clearly like each other but are both heirs," Harleigh said.

"Luna is only the heir by magic, maybe Angela is the heir by blood, we didn't even check her list," Draco suggested.

"Speaking of lists we never figured out how luna was related to you," Harleigh said she started to rustle through the pockets of her robe that was hanging on the arm of the couch.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked.

"Parchment," Harleigh said pulling out a piece along with a quill and ink, "We really need self inking quills," Harleigh said then she saw Draco's confusion, "I'm making a list of things we need."

"Oh," Draco said.

Harleigh sat back down on the couch and started to write on the parchment on the table.

The list read:

check Angela's list

figure out how Draco, Luna, and Neville are related

fixed Remus' memories

get a self-inking quill

"Anything you want to add?" Harleigh asked.

Draco nodded and Harleigh moved over so Draco could sit as he wrote.

physically hurt Dumbles and socially hurt Parkinson

celebrate Hermione's 14th and Harleigh's 13th birthdays

kill Voldemort permanently

"We are definitely doing number 7, 5 I'm a little iffy on and, but we don't have time for part b in 6," Harleigh said.

"No matter what is going on we will celebrate your birthday," Draco kissed her cheek.

Harleigh sighed, "We should take this list to everyone else in the morning to see if they have anything to add. You sir should get to your common room before the prefects return from their rounds and see you."

Draco and Harleigh have been spending time with each other in the time between everyone going to bed and the Gryffindor prefects returning.

888

Breakfast-Great Hall.

"Good morning students," McGonagall said, as the group of eight minus Draco entered the room, "As you can see we are missing somethings."

She was right, the owl podium, the throne chair Dumbledore sat in, and couple other small things around the room.

The group of seven sat at Gryffindor table.

"I wonder where everything is," Angela said.

"Who knows," Willow said.

"For the time being I will be acting Headmistress," McGonagall said and most students cheered, "It seems that the old Headmaster had stolen some things and they have been taken back and into the vaults of their owners."

"It looks like are vaults are full again," Harleigh said causing her friends to giggle.

"You may carry on with you breakfast," McGonagall said sitting back down in her seat beside the empty space where the throne was.

"So, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Harleigh asked.

"Well since we all can't go to Hogsmade today maybe we can explore," Harry said.

"Technically Draco could go, I saw Aunt Cissy slip his permission slip in his trunk," Harleigh said.

"I doubt Draco would go without you Harleigh," Willow said.

"Yeah, he so love struck i am surprised he isn't here right now," Angela said.

"Hey guys," Harleigh said looking around, "Have you seen Ryker or Sophia lately?"

"No I haven't," Hermione said.

"Me neither," Willow and Angela said.

"No," Harry replied shaking his head.

"Nope," Luna said between bites of egg.

"Not since the summer," Neville said.

"How is it possible that you haven't seen him since the summer if he is your dorm mate?" Harleigh asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't been in Gryffindor tower," Harry answered.

"I guess I'll have to add that to the list," Harleigh mumbled.

"What list?" Willow asked her, Willow was the only one who heard Harleigh because she was sitting beside her.

"Draco was in the common room last night…," Harleigh said.

Hermione cut her off, "One day you are going to get caught."

Harleigh rolled her eyes and continued, "As I was saying, we made a list of things we have to do."

Harleigh showed her friends the list, adding 8. figure out what's going on with Ryker and Sophia.

"Feel free to add anything to the list," Harleigh said. After a few minutes of silence Harleigh said, "I have a feeling we're the eight."

"Is that why you want to see my list," Angela asked.

"Yes, I think you are the blood heir of Ravenclaw," Harleigh said.

"My list is back with Aunt Cissy," Angela said.

"We'll just have to owl her for it," Willow said.

"I'll send Aphrodite after breakfast," Harleigh said dishing herself some pancakes.

"Oh my God," Hermione said staring at the large wooden doors of the Great Hall.

Harleigh turned her head and looked towards the door. Draco limped in with a black eye and his arm in a sling, "Draco," She stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Harleigh I'm fine," Draco said.

"You won't be if you keep lying to me," Harleigh stood in front of Draco stopping him from walking away, "What happened."

"Nothing I'm fine," Draco said trying to step around Harleigh but with no luck.

"Who did this to you?" Harleigh asked, "Draco answer me."

"Not now Harleigh," Draco said pushing past her.

"Ryker," Draco stopped mid step when Harleigh said that, "It was Ryker wasn't it?" Harleigh took a few steps until she was standing behind Draco, "What did he do to you?"

Everyone was watching them now.

"Nothing, it wasn't him."

But Harleigh knew better.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! Happy weekend to all! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. Please tell me what you think of the series so far, good or bad, i want to know. I don't own Harry Potter (But i surely wish i did) Thx for reading! -Grace James.**

**"****Fine then don't tell me Draco, because I can read you like an open book," Harleigh said before walking over to Gryffindor table where Ryker sat.**

**"****What the hell is wrong with you!?" Harleigh yelled.**

**"****What? You didn't get enough attention before, you have to come bother us 'lesser' people now Princess?" Ryker hissed with a black eye.**

**"****Lesser people! Are you kidding me?! Ryker I may not love you the same way you love me, but seriously leave Draco out of this," Harleigh went to leave but Ryker stood up and grabbed Harleigh's wrist, "Let me go."**

**"****No until you tell me why you are with that him and you just left me at the train station!" Ryker yelled. By now everyone was staring at the two third year Gryffindor's.**

**Harleigh pulled her arm roughly out of Ryker grip, she was rubbing her red wrist when she said, "I know you are hurt Ryker, but Draco didn't do anything."**

**"****He has you," Ryker said under his breath.**

**"****I have tried my hardest to be friends with you Ryker, I invited you and Soph into my home for the summer, I just don't know what to do anymore. If you aren't willing to try being my friend then you are going to lose me completely," Harleigh said leaving.**

**"****What was that about?" Hermione asked when Harleigh sat back down with her friends.**

**"****Ryker hit Draco, and vice versa," Harleigh sighed.**

**"****Where's Draco?" Neville asked.**

**"****Right now I couldn't care less," Harleigh grumbled.**

**"****What happened Harls?" Willow asked.**

**"****He lied to me and I can't deal with that," Harleigh said.**

**"****Well don't wait too long to talk to him again," Luna said, "What you have is special."**

**"****Thanks Luna, but I-I-I just don't know what's wrong with him, he was perfectly fine last night," Harleigh said.**

**888**

**"****Good morning class," Remus announced when everyone entered, "Harleigh may i speak with you and your friends after class?"**

**"****Yeah, sure," Harleigh mumbled**

**"****Today we'll be studying Grindylow," Remus said.**

**The class went seemingly uneventful and at the end of the class when everyone left Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Harleigh stayed behind.  
><strong>**"****Where's Draco?" Remus asked.**

**Harleigh shrugged.**

**"****Anyways," Remus said a little confused, "A Medi-witch is coming to reverse the memory charm later today."**

**"****Cool," Harry said.**

**"****That's awesome," Hermione said.**

**"****Yeah," Luna and Neville said.**

**But Harleigh didn't say anything.**

**"****Okay, i may not remember the time we've had together, but something is wrong Harleigh will you tell me what is bothering you," Remus said.**

**"****I'm fine," Harleigh lied acting normal.**

**"****No you're not," Remus said.**

**"****How would you know you've only been my father for a week and even that you don't even remember!" Harleigh yelled and ran from the classroom.**

**Remus looked confused at his daughters out burst.**

**"****Draco lied to her and she isn't taking it well," Hermione said.**

**"****I knew it!" Remus slammed his head down on his des, "Stupid Slytherin."**

**"****No, Professor Lupin, Draco is really a good guy," Luna said, "He only did it to protect her, he got in a fist fight with her ex."**

**"****Ex?" Remus asked confused.**

**"****Ryker Wessex," Neville answered.**

**"****The kid who never shows up for class?" Remus asked.**

**"****Yeah, we don't know what is going on with him or his sister, they were with us at Nashford this summer and were perfectly fine other then Ryker made sure Draco stayed away from Harleigh more than usual," Harry explained.**

**"****Should someone go after Harleigh?" Remus asked.**

**"****Not if they don't what they're head bitten off," Neville said.**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**"****When Harleigh is angry she loses control of her magic," Hermione explained, "She nearly destroyed the Headmaster's office one time." **

**"****Really, wow," Remus said.**

**888**

**"****Harleigh, Harleigh please talk to me," Draco plead trying to catch up with Harleigh who was speed walking away from it.**

**"****No Draco, you lied to me," Harleigh said keeping her speed constant as they walked down the corridors.**

**"****Please I am sorry," Draco said.**

**Harleigh stopped moving and turned to Draco,"You told me you loved me Draco, and then you go and lie about something as stupid as punching my ex."**

**"****I do love you Harleigh," Draco placed his hand on Harleigh's pale cheek.**

**"****Then show it," She said before Draco kissed her gently on her lips.**

**A bright green light flashed flashed throughout the corridor and the ground rumbled.**

**888**

**"****Hey Hermione can i ask you something?" Harry asked they were alone in the common room both sitting on the couch by the fre.**

**"****Yeah what's up?" Hermione answered putting down her book.**

**"****I kind of like this girl in our year and I don't …,"Harry trailed off.**

**"****You don't know how to tell her," Hermione finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.**

**"****Yeah, I mean, she's so pretty and smart," Harry said. He was staring into Hermione's eyes.**

**"****Oh well you should just tell her or show her that you like her," Hermione answered avoiding eye contact with Harry.**

**"****Like what kissing her?" Harry suggested moving slightly closer to Hermione but she didn't notice.**

**"****Yeah I guess that could work," Hermione said sadly.**

**"****Hermione," Harry said, "Look at me."**

**Hermione slowly looked up at her dark haired friend as he leaned in and kissed her.**

**A bright red light flashed throughout the common room and everything shook.**

**888**

**"****Neville?" Luna asked trying to get Neville's undivided attention.**

**The two young Gryffindors were walking together by the lake.**

**"****Yeah Luna," Neville answered.**

**"****Stop walking for a moment," Luna said grabbing Neville's hand to stop him, "I love you." **

**Luna went on her tip-toes and kissed Neville.**

**Unknowing to them they were surrounded by a yellow light and the ground shook.**


End file.
